With the development of electronic technology, the frequency and speed of signals transmitted by an electrical connector tend to be higher. Therefore, the requirement for a shielding structure of the electrical connector is higher. It is required that the shielding structure have a higher and more stable grounding effect, so as to meet that the requirement of modern society for a high-frequency transmission performance of the electronic connector can be met.
An existing electrical connector with a shielding structure includes an insulating body, and multiple signal terminals and at least one ground terminal disposed in the insulating body. The ground terminal has a fixing portion and a soldering portion extending backward from the fixing portion. The fixing portion is fixed on the insulating body. The soldering portion is soldered onto a circuit board for grounding. A shielding shell is sleeved over the insulating body, and is configured to shield outside signal interference on the signal terminals, and thereby the shielding structure is formed.
However, since the soldering portion is only soldered onto the circuit board for grounding, if the soldering portion is soldered poorly or gets loose, the signal transmission of the signal terminals will be affected, and as a result, the high-frequency transmission performance of the electrical connector will be affected.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.